


The Fault In Our Hangovers

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Dean, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean and Castiel hook up after a drunken night of whiskey shots. Dean sneaks away the next morning in the middle of what is soon to be the worst hangover of his life. Castiel awakes and realises that the man he brought home the night before has his phone.Sam steps in to organise a meet up and sort out the phone sitch. How will our boys cope?I am so crap at writing summaries ;)





	1. Whiskey is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags regularly as more will be added with each chapter. This was purely written to get the idea out of my head and this is my first story. Please leave comments and Kudos and I will hopefully update fairly regularly if people enjoy this chapter!

Shit.

My brain felt like it was melting, like it had been dumped in lava. There was a huge pounding sensation in my skull, vibrating with every thud. 

Fuck.

Slowly I began to take stock of the rest of my body. Mouth: dry, painful and tastes like I ate an overflowing ashtray. Gross. Experimental movements of my limbs increased my awareness of how much my body ached. Every muscle felt like it had been pulverised over and over. And yet it evoked warmth which I couldn't yet place.

I cracked an eyelid. Ow. OW. NO! Fuck that. 

Ok turn head and repeat. Timidly I repeated said action. Ok. Ow. But I can cope. Now if only my vision would focus and I could figure out where the fuck I am.

Shakily I raised myself up onto elbows in the bed (not my bed though-what the fuck?!) And blearily peered around the room. 

I stared at a misshapen lump under the duvet next to me. Oh. 

OH. OH NO.

A train load of memories came crashing into the station. Drinking. So much alcohol. I definitely drank all the alcohol. I winced in anticipation of what was sure to be a brutal hangover. Dancing. Oh God, really? I can’t fucking dance! I look like a deranged gibbon when I dance! Jesus Christ just kill me now.

Messy black hair. Crystal blue eyes. Oh.

Oh boy.

Tentatively, I peeked under the patchwork duvet. Yup, there he was. God, even in sleep he was beautiful. Tanned, muscular thighs twitching as the cold air brushed against them.  
Ok pervert, I tell myself. Enough staring. It's time to go. 

I ease myself out of the bed and stumble slightly as I find my equilibrium. Fucking hell whiskey has a lot to answer for. I grab my clothes as quietly as I can and stuff my still drunk body in them. 

"Boots? Where the fuck are my boots?" I whisper dramatically to myself. I see them through the doorway of the bedroom near the couch in what must be the living room. Sweet. Time to go.

I tiptoe as quietly as I can, considering my balance is fucked, grab my boots and freeze at the front door.

Phone? Wallet? Keys? A quick pat down of my person finds all 3 so I open the door and stumble out into the hallway. Right apartment block. Need to find stairs. No better yet an elevator!

I stagger in and slump against the far wall.  
Oh Dean, you've out-Deaned yourself this time. I frown and study the mottled floor of the elevator. 

I need to get home and get in my own bed and die. I give myself a cursory sniff. Christ- shower first then die. 

Even with my post sex stank, I can smell the sweet omega undertones growing stronger. Ugh. My heat is coming within the next 24 hours. Great. Unscheduled and unwelcome. This plus a hangover may literally kill me. I make a note to stop and get groceries on the way home because God knows I won’t be leaving for at least the next 5 days.

The loud ping of the elevator as it reaches the ground floor shakes me out of my sulking with a sharp wince. I head across the lobby to the main door through which I can see Baby pulled up pretty haphazardly outside. Jesus I hope there’s not a scratch on her or I will be pissed!

The paintwork is deemed acceptable and soon I'm gunning the engine of the 67 Impala and racing through the streets of Chicago back to my apartment. 

I need pie.

*** 

Castiel woke half buried under his duvet. The smell of alcohol off of his own body made him gag. Repeatedly. He jumped up and raced to his bathroom and painted the toilet bowl a dashing vomit colour. 

Christ he hadn't puked after drinking since college. He vaguely remembers buying shots of whiskey for a beautiful green eyed omega. So so so many shots. Damn. He can’t remember the guy’s name. Did he even ask? He scents the air. Omega. Not long gone. Puke. This incidentally makes him puke more. Yay for hangovers.

He drags himself to the kitchen to make coffee. Along the way he spots his phone sat on the worktop. He snatches it and attempts his passcode.

2-2-4-8

Incorrect password. 4 attempts remaining.

What the fuck, how uncoordinated is he this morning? He tries again.

Incorrect password. 3 attempts remaining.

He looks at the screen carefully. He sees a picture of 2 guys hugging in a playful manner. One is a large long haired doofus and the other is-

The other is the omega from last night. God damn it! The must have similar phones. Castiel takes a quick look around while sipping his precious coffee. Nada. The omega must have his phone.

Fuck. Without the passcode he can’t do much until someone calls the omegas phone. He settles in on the couch coffee refill number 2 on the table next to him, willing the screen to light up.  
*** 

Def Leppards "Rock of Ages" intro almost causes the Alpha to drop the phone he’s gripping into his soup. He fumbles for a second or two before sliding a finger across the screen to answer the call from someone called Sam.

"Hello?" Croaks Castiel.

"Jesus Dean you sound terrible! Where the hell are you? You missed brunch with Ruby and I!"

"Uh sorry Dean and I have had a slight mishap with our phones. I think he has mine. I'll give you the number and you can call him on that."

Silence. Then Sam grumbles "Not another one night stand mishap, jeez. Ok gimme your number and I'll call him and arrange a meet up to sort this shit out."

Castiel's heart does an involuntary flutter at the thought of seeing the omega -Dean! again. He rattles of his number to Sam and dutifully agrees to wait for the next call. Hopefully he can grab a quick shower between. 

*** 

An obnoxious ringing sound was piercing through my skull. Fuck. Phone. Fuck. Fuck. 

"'lo?"

"Dean you fucking idiot I just called your phone and had to talk to some guy you hooked up with last night!"

"JESUS, Sammy lower the volume please. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dude you have his phone, he has yours!"

I clap a hand to my forehead and drag it down my face. Typical. 

Sam's overly loud voice continued to sound out of the receiver.

"Meet me at the deli near your apartment in an hour and we'll get this mess sorted. Ruby is so pissed by the way that you missed brunch she-"

"Ruby is a bitch. Dump her Sammy!"

"Dean, she is not a bitch. Ok you two don't see eye to eye on anything but she’s nice to me..... Mostly...”

"My brain hurts and I need you to stop talking now. See you in an hour"

I heave myself into a sitting position and do a quick sniff check. Heat definitely impending but it shouldn't be noticeable to any Alphas for at least another 8 or 10 hours. I'm safe to go meet Sam.  
***  
Sam was waiting at the diner when I arrived, sporting an epic bitch face.  
“Castiel is inside nursing a large coffee. What did you do to him Dean?”  
I snorted. What the hell kind of name is Castiel anyways?  
“Hell Sammy, I had myself a good night. But man am I on the clock right now, so let’s go get my phone so I can scram ASAP!”  
Sam leaned in and scented me. “Ugh, dude you’re so on the clock. You could’ve said on the phone I woulda done this for ya!”  
I smiled. “Thanks Sammy, but I got a couple of hours yet.” I turned and slipped in the door of the deli and scanned the room. I spot the semi-familiar messy black hair sat in a booth in the corner. My heart does a flip-flop in my chest and I groan inwardly. Jesus Dean, get a grip on yourself. Stop acting like a god damned teenager!  
Sucking in a deep breath, I stride confidently across the room. Fake it till ya make it baby! Before I get to the booth, a head suddenly snaps up and then I’m being pierced by stunning Azul eyes…..that are glaring at me. What the fuck?  
I must have frozen mid step because then I’m hit by a ginormous weight from behind, sending me hurtling towards the booth. Dammit Sammy!  
“Oh Shit! Sorry Dean! Uh, I’m gonna grab a coffee and a sandwich. You want anything?”  
I glare at Sam. “No.”  
He slinks off toward the counter sporting a tiny smirk. I’ll kill him later.  
I take another deep breath and slide into the booth across from the seemingly furious Alpha. “Dude, I am so sorry I grabbed your phone by mistake-“  
“Why?”  
I feel my face contort into a mask of confusion. “Why what?”  
“Why did you leave without talking to me? Last night was the best night of my life and this morning was the worst morning of my life because I woke up and you were gone.”  
***  
Castiel knew he sounded like a petulant child. But the minute Dean had appeared before him like a mirage, and the sweet vanilla tones of his scent hit Castiel’s nostrils, his inner Alpha had burst forth. A protective rage had filled him when he saw other Alphas check out his Omega. The Omega. Not his. Fuck.  
He glared across the table at a stunned pair of forest green eyes. He instinctively leaned forward and took a deep pull of Dean’s scent.  
Mmmm. Vanilla, orange and cinnamon. Delicious. he rocked forward further in his seat and then-  
Heat. His Omega was in heat! The air was punched from his lungs and Castiel curled up over himself protectively.  
“God Dean! Go home it’s too dangerous for you to be here right now! You’re in heat! Take your phone and go!” he almost yelled at the dumbfounded Omega.  
“Dude I’m cool. It won’t kick in for another couple of hours minimum. Sam could barely smell it earlier. Although if you can smell it that strongly-“Dean sniffed apprehensively, relaxing when he was confident he didn’t reek of Omega in heat.  
“Listen Cas- Can I call you Cas? – I really enjoyed my night with you and maybe we can get together once my heat is over. Here take my number” he rattled off his number to Castiel who typed it in his own phone, all the while not daring to breathe. How could the Omega not smell it? Castiel was already hard under the table and was struggling the keep the arousal out of his scent.  
Dean rose and stood above Castiel. “Uh ok. So this has been sufficiently awkward and I have a heat to prep for so…” Dean trailed off a light blush trailing across his cheeks, highlighting the many freckles. Castiel went to stand then stopped. BONER! He sat his ass down quickly and looked up at Dean. He opened and closed his mouth several times like a dumbstruck goldfish. Focus! He cleared his throat and dragged in more air thick with the Omegas scent.  
“…ngh. Yeah you should go. Clearly I’m not coping well with your impending heat. Must be the hangover. I’ll text you some time.” Croaked Castiel.  
Dean blushed some more and said “Cool. Bye Cas.”  
“Goodbye Dean.”  
The Omega raised a hand toward Sam who was scarfing down his sandwich like a possessed man. The taller man nodded and began gathering his stuff while Dean pulled open the deli door and strode out. As he passed the window were Castiel sat staring, he winked at the Alpha, smirking as he walked off.  
Castiel’s dick twitched. Down boy, he thought at his inner Alpha. Castiel closed his eyes leaning his head back against the booth, as he thought about the most disgusting things known to man to rid him of his boner. When it eventually subsided enough to hide within his jeans, he grabbed his phone and stuffed it into the pocket of his tan trench coat as he shuffled awkwardly out of the booth and then out of the deli.  
He sighed. It was going to be a long, uncomfortable walk home.


	2. This heat is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat hits him hard and he calls in reinforcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this is any good but I can't seem to stop writing it! please leave comments and kudos I'd love to hear from you all.  
> It hasn't been edited yet so all mistakes are my own!

It seemed like the very second I walked through my front door my heat hit with a vengeance. The cramps had me doubled over and I had to crawl on my hands and knees to my room.  
That was only an hour ago and already my internal temperature was rocketing sky high! It worried me – my heats were never this bad! Usually a day or two of light cramps and a couple of fake knots later and I was all good.  
Not this time clearly. I lay on my bed sprawled on my stomach, cock hard and leaking beneath me while copious amounts of slick sluiced along my thighs. I had used both my fake knots to try and sate my heat to no avail. I dragged my hand over to the night stand and grabbed my phone. Dialling the number I shifted onto my back with a hiss.  
“Hey Dean, you ok?”  
“S-Sam, something’s wrong…”  
“Is it your heat?”  
“Y-Yeah. God Sam it hurts. ‘M so hot an’ nothin’s working Sam… You gotta help me.”  
I heard a sharp intake of breath. “I’ll be there as soon as I can Dean, just hold on!”  
I didn’t bother hanging up; I just let the phone fall from my grasp while my hand dropped back to my puckered leaking hole. I stuffed 3 fingers in and crooked towards my prostate as my other hand wrapped around my cock. I had jacked off so many times already that my cock felt raw even with the addition of my natural lube.  
I dragged my hand up my cock and twisted lightly at the top before pulling back down. My hips lifted and dropped as I fucked myself on my fingers. Tears came to my eyes as I climbed closer towards a release. I increased the speed of both my hands, fucking myself roughly as I finally came in ropes across my chest and stomach. The tears had fallen in streams down my cheeks and I was sobbing loudly, chest heaving.  
That’s how Sam found me 40 minutes after I called. Still sobbing minus the tears. Laying in a pool of come, sweat and slick. My body probably couldn’t produce tears anymore due to dehydration. Sam burst in, screwed up his nose briefly before putting on his helpful face.  
“Ok Dean. Hold tight. I’m gonna get an ice bath going.” He turned on his heel across the hall to my bathroom. I could hear the water running and the slop as Sam emptied bags of ice cubes into the water. I lay staring at the ceiling my heart beating erratically as the sweat ran off my body in rivers. Sam dashed back into the room and grabbed my shoulders heaving me into a sitting position. Then he dragged me to my feet and traipsed me into the bathroom. My legs gave out at the door of the bathroom so my baby brother had to lift me bridal style into the water.  
I hissed as the burn of the ice water set in. my heart rate jacked up another notch and my vision started to go blurry.  
“…S-Sammy…call Cas? hurts too much”  
Then the world went dark and everything was peaceful.  
***  
Castiel had gone home and rigorously cleaned his apartment from top to bottom. The smell of Omega in his room had spurred him to strip the bed and put on fresh sheets. Then he had scrubbed the floors, cleaned out his refrigerator and washed his laundry. All while still sporting a raging boner. None of his usual tricks had worked. He was tired and grumpy so he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
He jumped in the shower again and grabbed his body lotion. Squirting a pile in his right hand he spread the lotion over his huge Alpha cock and began jacking it furiously. He braced himself against the wall of his shower with his left hand closing his eyes and picturing the night before in his mind. He could almost hear the slapping of his balls against Dean’s ass, the grunts and moans pouring out of the omega’s beautiful lips, the insane tightness of his channel and-  
Castiel came with a roar; painting the wall while his knot continued to pulse more and more come over his fist. He grabbed the shower head and rinsed off the wall and himself before showering properly. The images of his Omega – no not his! - were still rolling around his head as he dried off and dragged on his sleep pants. His mood had not improved and his hangover was still there at the back of his head thumping away. He stomped back to his room and flopped face down on his bed.   
How was on the edge of sleep, that place where the body feels floaty almost like its falling, when his phone buzzed waking him fully with a jolt. He grabbed it off the side table and stared at the notification.  
Sam: Cas it’s Sam! Dean’s in a real bad way  
Cas: What do you mean?  
Sam: his heat almost killed him! I gave him an ice bath and only just got his temp back 2 normal! This has never happened before!  
Cas: is he ok? What do you need from me?  
Sam: I think you guys are true mates.  
Cas:????  
Sam: Hear me out! So get this, when an Omega meets their true mate they have a spontaneous heat...  
Cas: is that what happened Dean?  
Sam: yeah he wasn’t due one for like another 3 weeks. I Also read that separation from the Alpha True mate can cause a heat to spiral out of control sometimes causing deaths. There’s not much lore on the subject due to the rarity of the cases of true mates!!!  
Cas: Send me the address I’m omy  
He leapt out of bed pulling on random semi clean clothes while the information rattled around his skull. He had a True Mate. It was Dean. He was his Omega after all. He couldn’t help the half smile that slinked across his face. He grabbed a duffel bag from under his bed racing around the room shoving underwear socks shirts and pants into the bag. He raced to the kitchen wrenching open the fridge. He grabbed cans of coke and his 6 pack of beer. He glanced around looking for more supplies.  
Doritos. Bingo.  
His phone buzzed again.  
Sam: 1435 NORTH WELLS  
Cas: is he conscious?   
Sam: he’s in bed now awake and coherent for now. I told him everything. He’s shocked but on board. He knows it’s a death wish otherwise.  
Castiel kicked his front door closed behind him as he raced to the elevator.   
Cas: On my Way right now won’t be long.  
***  
Castiel pushed the speed limit almost the entire way to Dean’s. he pulled into the driveway behind Dean’s car a sleek black Impala he remembers being parked up in outside his apartment. A shiver runs up his spine as he recalls making out with Dean on the bench seat of the impala, his hands slipping below the waistband of the Omega’s jeans….  
He shook his head rapidly. Concentrate Cas! He took the stairs up to the 2nd floor and rapped on the door to the apartment. A sweaty haired Sam answered looking entirely grateful.  
“Dude I am so glad you are here. Get in quick. Dean’s heat is ramping up again! I was about to dump in the ice bath again…”  
“I got this.”   
Castiel strode purposefully into the apartment following the scent of his Omega. The vanilla scent was strongest, guiding him through the rooms till he found the door he wanted. He gingerly pushed it open and saw Dean. He was pale, sweaty and curled up into a ball under his duvet. As Castiel walked closer the omega began to visibly relax uncurling and stretching across the bed. He eyes were still closed and Castiel really wanted to get lost in those eyes. He sat next to Dean stretching out his hand to lift the Omega’s chin.  
“Hello Dean.”  
***  
I felt fingers lifting my chin and assumed Sam was checking I was still alive. Surprisingly I was feeling slightly better than I had been. Maybe the ice bath had broken the fever. I was tempted to keep my eyes closed and try to go to sleep when the gravelly deep voice made my eyes snap open immediately.  
“Hello Dean.”  
I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the light in my room. The startlingly blue eyes that were locked on mine were full of concern… and lust. I shivered.  
“Hey Cas” I winced as the words hurt my throat, “Fancy seeing you again.”  
The strong hand under my chin moved to stroke my cheek and I briefly closed my eyes again and hummed. The cramps that had plagued me since my heat began had subsided to their normal levels.  
A cough from the doorway startled us both.  
“Sorry guys just thought I’d check one more time before I head home. Got everything you need?” Cas nodded and Sam grinned cheekily at me as he waved goodbye.  
Fucker. But I can’t be mad at him, he saved my life. I whip my head back to stare at the Alpha above me. My True Mate. Honestly I never thought I’d even be interested in an Alpha, let alone about to mate one. But now that he’s here sat next to me and I can scent him…I just know he’s my mate. His scent is similar to my own: Honey vanilla and orange. I breathe it in deeply and the residual tightness in my chest disappears.  
“How are you feeling Dean?”  
“Just peachy. I’d feel a whole lot better if I wasn’t the only one naked here…” I grumbled. Cas grinned and stood up whipping his shirt up and over his head in record time. I stared at his body feeling just as pervy as I had this morning when he was asleep. His chest was tanned and his body was that of a runner. He bent over as he wrestled his pants off leaving him in just his boxers. His ass was a joy to behold. I smelled the slick as it began pouring from my own ass at the memories his conjured. Gripping tightly…biting…clenching of muscles.  
Cas stood rigidly before me his cock at full attention as he scented the air.  
“Dean?” He asked timidly.  
I huffed and threw the duvet off me and shunted myself further into the double bed.  
“Get in Cas.”  
He took a half step and froze.  
“Are you sure? I mean we haven’t really talked about this yet and I don’t want to dive in and ruin a potentially great thing-“  
I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Dude. We are True Mates. You know it. I know it. Christ even my baby bro knew it. So get in my bed quickly before my heat ramps up anymore and I end up presenting and begging you to knot me!”  
Cas huffs out a bark like laugh and launches himself into my bed. He lines up next to me not quite touching and stares intently at me.  
Those eyes damn it. I could totally get lost in them, drown in them. I leaned closer to Cas and brush my lips against his. I feel more than hear the groan that echoes through his body. I lick at the seam of his lips and he opens them. God, even kissing this guy is an epically erotic experience.   
I pulled back and checked his expression. His pupils were blown and he looked shell shocked.  
“Hey Cas? You ok there buddy?” he nodded slowly.  
“Dean this is amazing. After you left the deli I was so stressed. I thought I would never see you again. When Sam texted me I realised why – we are truly meant to be together. I do wish you weren’t in heat right now and that we hadn’t been so hammered last night. But I will do everything in my power to make this the best heat you have ever had and if you consent…”  
“What Cas?”  
“ I would like to mate you.”  
I grinned. “Lose the boxers buddy. Let’s get this show on the road. Mate me!”  
His eyes flashed Alpha red as he threw his leg across my body and straddled my waist.


	3. Let me put my love into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Or as close to smut as I can write. Enjoy!

Castiel took in the breathtaking view before him. Dean on his knees chest and head on the bed ass in the air. His red puckered hole was twitching at his proximity. His large hand was wrapped around his larger than average Omega cock while his emerald green eyes glittered with want and frustration. 

Cas reached out and ran his hands over the body in front of him reverently dropping a kiss or a nip here and there. He had spent his time teasing Dean, not wanting to rush this time with him. He needed to know his turn ons, his likes and dislikes- then eventually his kinks! 

He licked around the tight red ring of muscle in front of him and speared inside with his tongue. By the guttural roar emanating from his lover he could guess he was enjoying himself. He spurred on eating Dean's ass with gusto, groaning at how erotic the action was. He slipped a finger in alongside his tongue aided by the deliciously sweet slick gushing out of the Omegas ass.   
"Oh FUCK CAS!"

"Do you like my fingers in your ass Dean?" Growled Cas softly.

"MORE....I NEED MORE...Cas... please man you gotta...gotta fill me.." begged the Omega all the while thrusting his ass back to meet his Alphas fingers burying them deeply.

Cas could feel his own arousal pushing breaking point. He could come just watching Dean unravel before him. But he had promised Dean a mating. He quickly took his slick soaked hand from Dean's ass and vigorously tugged his own cock a handful of time to spread the lube. Then he grabbed Dean and flipped him on his back.

"I want to see the exact moment you come...I want to see it in your eyes...legs up Dean." He commanded.

The quivering Omega compiled and Cas looped his legs up over his shoulders. He lined his swollen cock head up against Dean's hole. And pushed.

Slowly. Agonisingly slowly he pushed into Dean keeping the pressure constant. He whipped his eyes between the green eyes below him and the fucking beautiful sight of his cock disappearing into the tight channel. When he bottomed out, balls thudding against Dean's ass, he stopped and stared at the Omega.

"My beautiful Omega, are you-"

"Cas I swear to fuckin christ if you ask if I'm ok again I might kill you! Now FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" roared Dean, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Cas smirked and began pistoning in and out of his lover. He grabbed the Omegas hands as they attempted to wrap around the angry looking cock curled up on Dean's belly. He pinned the hands above his head and growled seductively in the Omegas ear "You will come on my cock, and my cock alone Dean."

A whimper escaped the man below him. Cas made a mental note to try some light bondage. His Omega clearly got off being bossed around. He smiled and then grimaces as he felt the pull of muscles in his back. Time to shift positions slightly. Cas changed the angle of his thrusts and was almost instantaneously rewarded with shouts of pleasure on every thrust. He continued to ram into Dean's prostate on every thrust and soon he felt the Omega tense as his balls drew up tight to his body.

"Cas....Cas I'm gonna....UUUUNNNGGHH!" Dean screamed as he came in thick streams across his stomach and chest.

Castiel smiled and leaned down to kiss the Omega as he felt his own release nearing. His hips began to stutter and he felt his knot forming. He pulled out and rammed forward as hard as he could, his knot squeezing past the tight ring of muscle locking him in place.

Cas let out a roar of his own as he came within the tight heat of the Omegas channel. He licked up Dean's neck and scented carefully. There!

He bit down hard relishing the squeal of pain and lust from his partner. He licked at the wound as the endorphins kicked in.

"Dean, do you feel that?"

"It feels like my ass has been pounded raw - not that I'm complaining" he smirked.

Cas rolled his eyes. "No the mating mark has worked its magic!"

Dean paused and said "Huh."

He maneuvered his body around towards his Alpha carefully as they were still knotted together. The movement caused Cas to come again so Dean waited until the aftershocks had passed before continuing.

"My heat has stopped Cas. Do you think that's because of the mating mark?"

"More than likely. Sam said this was a spontaneous heat due to exposure to your True Mate. Once mated we no longer need the spontaneous heat to entice us together so I assume your regular heat schedule will continue as normal from now on." Cas looked perplexed, as if not knowing for definite was bugging him beyond belief.

Dean snickered. "Dont worry Cas we can ask him tomorrow." He felt the knot deflate and Cas slip from his ass followed by a huge gush of what could only be come. He grimaces at the state of his bed. "Urgh Cas help me get a shower will ya babe? I cant sleep in this mess."

Cas stood and pulled Dean to his feet planting a soft kiss on his lips. Dean stumbled to the bathroom with a grin while Cas stripped the bed and went in search of clean sheets.


End file.
